Before The Sun Comes Up
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: A series of Kaname x Yuuki one shots, including a sneak peak at the last chapter of Vampire Knight 49. Rated M for Adult Themes, Swearing, and Smut! – Review Please! –Also dedicated to my Kaname-sempai!—
1. Night One: I Only Want My OniiSama

**Before the Sun Comes Up**

_The Epic Writer_

_I do not own Vampire Knight_

_--_

**Summary: **_A series of Kaname x Yuuki one shots, including a sneak peak at the last chapter of Vampire Knight 49. Rated M for Adult Themes, Swearing, and Smut! – Review Please! –Also dedicated to my Kaname-sempai!—_

_--_

**.:Night One: **"I Only Want My Onii-sama"**:.**

"Onii-sama," Yuuki spoke in a meek and wavering voice. "How long will it be until we get to this mansion you spoke of?" Kaname replied, keeping his face forward, "Not to far, Yuuki". Having her question answered, Yuuki went silent for the rest of the journey.

After an hour of walking in nearly ankle high snow, they arrived to a large set of gates – which were already open – and Yuuki looked up, mouth agape with shock. "It is so beautiful, Onii-sama…" Yuuki spoke, to much in shock to say more.

It was styled like an old gothic cathedral, only smaller.

"Just like you, Yuuki" Kaname responded, whispering in her ear softly, Making Yuuki shiver delightfully. His breath… No, mere _presence_ made her think things that she knew that she would eventually have to do with her Onii-sama.

Yuuki turned in his embrace he had around her and automatically hooked her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair and she murmurs, "Onii-sama," She leant in and took in his scent by nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Why does Onii-sama smell so good?"

Smiling bemusedly, Kaname pulled his fiancée into his arms bridal style and replied, "Are you thirsty, Yuuki?" The girl in his arms nodded, a light, rosy abashed flush gracing her cheeks. Kaname continued to smile bemusedly as he spoke, "I promise you can feed when we get into a bedroom, Yuuki"

Yuuki smiled meekly and held onto Kaname as he carried her through the gates and as the walked in more, the gates began to close slowly.

**XoXoXoX**

Once in the safeness and in the dim light of the fire place in the far corner, Yuuki was wearing nothing but her white cotton knee length gown that was worn when she was awoken and Kaname dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt – the first two buttons unbuttoned.

Yuuki leant forward, brushed away his hair and licked it lightly as Kaname stayed calm when she sunk her fangs into him. She began to drink down the warm, red liquid that seemed to sate her very soul until she would feed again.

The dark haired vampire held her around the waist as she fed on him, his dark burgundy eyes lowered half-way. _'Yuuki… What would've happened to you if you weren't chained to these shackles of blood?' _He thought languidly. Then, he rethought that and mentally sighed.

He felt Yuuki withdraw and his eyes opened a bit more fully as he watched her slowly lick away the blood that leaked from the corner of her lips. He noted that he had missed some and he leant in and licked it away and heard her heart rate speed up rather quickly as he licked it away.

Kaname pulled back and spoke, his hand caressing her jaw gently, "You're so beautiful, my little Yuuki" Her eyes watered and she spoke, nuzzling her nose against his shoulder, "Onii-sama…"

"Shh, Yuuki. Sleep now, since it is only light out" Kaname cooed softly in her ear as he pet her long chocolate brown hair.

Just before Yuuki's eyes drew shut, she whispered out in that soft, innocent voice of hers…

"I Only Want My Onii-sama"

Then, her eyes fluttered close as she lay against Kaname, who cradled her – smiling.

"_I Only Want My Onii-sama"_

**XoXoXoX**

**The Epic Writer: **Yay! My very first Vampire Knight Story. Well, how do you like it? I did pretty well, I think. And to clear some things up for my readers—I **WILL **update my stories as soon as I can. Right now, I am kind of busy with school and my personal life. So, please be kind and review!

(--The Epic Writer--)


	2. Night Two: All I'll Ever Need

**Before The Sun Comes Up**

_The Epic Writer_

_I do not own Vampire Knight_

_--_

**.:Night Two: **"All I'll Ever Need"**:.**

A soft sigh escaped Yuuki's lips as she dipped into the cool water with nothing but a white one piece covering her body. This water felt so good on her burning skin. These days it seemed that her temperature stayed hotter then humans and she always had the urge to cool off.

'_Mm… This water feels absolutely wonderful on my skin. I love it!' _Yuuki thought, a small and amused smile graced itself on her lips as she swam with the fluid currents. Not knowing that her Onii-sama was watching the entire time.

Kaname watched from the shade of the forest as Yuuki moved through the water as if it were merely air. _'She looks like a beautiful goddess… So fluid and graceful. She makes becoming a vampire look easy…' _He thought with a small smile as it tugged at the corner of his lips.

He was right. She was indeed the most beautiful creature he had seen on this entire planet. And she belonged to him. Only _him_. Don't think that she's merely a piece of property to him. No, No. She's more then that.

Kaname is Yuuki's and Yuuki is Kaname's. That's all that will matter. It was just them and no one else could intervene.

**XoXoXoX**

Deciding that he would join her, he slipped off the tank top he had worn and slipped in the water quietly. Yuuki heard him get in and she turned around, gasping softly as he swam up to her.

"Hello there, my little Yuuki" Kaname whispered as he swam closer to Yuuki until she was sitting on the inclined slope of the shore. He cornered her with his arms on either side of hers as he leant in close to her, all the while smiling bemusedly as Yuuki let a faint rosy flush spread across her pale tan skin. She had put up her hair – thus exposing her neck to him – so that it wouldn't get wet.

Just then, some clouds hovered and moved to block the light of the moon and Yuuki saw that Kaname's eyes glowed a bright, blood red. She knew this look when she saw it.

He was _thirsty_.

"Yuuki…" He cooed softly, huskily into Yuuki's ear and her rosy flush intensified a bit more as she stammered out in a meek tone, "O-Onii-sama…" He took that as a "go ahead" and leant forward as she bent her head back and shivered upon the touch of his tongue on her feverish skin a few times.

Then, she gasped out softly as his fangs pierced her skin, "A-ah, Onii-sama…!" Her fingers wove into his dark hair as he drained blood from her. His eyes were only halfway shut as he took her blood – which tasted absolutely _delicious_.

"Onii-sama…!" Yuuki gasped out again as he took one long draw of her blood before pulling back and licking his lips. He leant in and lapped at the puncture marks, which healed up thanks to the healing powers.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, which her half-lidded and bright, blood red. Like his were only moments ago. But she wasn't craving blood. No, No. It was much more then that. Much _deeper_.

Yuuki stiffened as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, causing her flush to intensify tenfold. Her fingers had moved from gripping his hair to fisting the front of his shirt.

Whimpering softly, Yuuki pulled her body closer to Kaname, who gladly held her curled form against him, his nose buried in her chocolate colored hair at the crown of her head.

"Yuuki… My precious little Yuuki" Kaname cooed softly in her ear. "I love you so much. I'm glad to have you back, my precious little Yuuki. I'm glad…" The said girl's eyes met his as she straightened out her form—staying in his embrace as she straightened—and she whispered softly, "Onii-sama…!"

Smiling some-what, Kaname got up (with Yuuki in his arms) and carried her back to their – what seemed like – thousandth home.

**XoXoXoX**

Once inside the bedroom where Kaname lay next to her as she slept, nuzzling her nose against his chest. As she slept, Kaname messaged her scalp gently with one hand whilst the other was splayed on her lower back to keep her close to his body.

His thoughts always went back to his "sister", whom was still cradled in his embrace as if she were made of glass. He was remembering what it took to convince her to come with him all those years ago…

…Yet, it had only been 2 ½ years since they last saw the Chairman, Zero… Everyone. Yet, to Yuuki, it seemed like a century since that day… When she awakened from her muted slumber.

Slowly, yet drowsily, Kaname found himself falling into the same quiet slumber as like Yuuki is and his eyes dropped slowly as his embrace tightened, pulling her closer as the last thought ran through his head before falling into the deep sleep.

'_Yuuki is All I'll Ever Need… Now and forever'_

**XoXoXoX**

**The Epic Writer: **Yaaay, The second chapter is done. And in… (checks calendar)… TWO DAYS! Wooot, I feel proud of myself right now! If you guys have ANY sort of requests for Chapter Titles, I'm up for ANYTHING. Thank you and Review – Please!


	3. Night Three: A Little Surprise

**Before The Sun Comes Up**

_The Epic Writer_

_I don't own Vampire Knight_

_--_

**.:Night Three:** "A Little Surprise"**:.**

Yuuki stared at the black granite floor with wide chocolate eyes. In the trash can was an empty pregnancy test box. Why did she need to know? Well, Last night after one of their feedings, Yuuki had gotten too excited, the two ended up going all night in all different positions. There wasn't a moment where Yuuki _didn't_ cry out his name.

Her favorite was doggie-style. She didn't know why… But she just liked that position. Her cheeks flushed with an unwanted rosy hue to them as she remembered the all too clear memories that were still ripe in her young mind.

Back to the issue here. She couldn't believe it! Yuuki was pregnant… And with her Onii-sama's child no less!

Instead of falling to the floor in a withering heap, it made her heart leap instead. She was having Kaname-sempai's child! This made her extremely happy. Her thoughts were broken into when a knock came to her door. Her heart leaped as she straightened her posture. Was it Kaname, possibly?

"Yuuki-sama?" It was only Ruka. Her heart dropped only a little.

Yuuki answered with an indifferent and calm voice, "Yes, Ruka-san?" She and Ruka had became friends after Kain confessed his feelings of love and affection towards her. She had given up on Kaname and dedicated herself to becoming friends with Yuuki.

"Are you alright? You've been in there quite a long time…" Ruka spoke in a concerned voice. Yuuki shook her head and stood up from the toilet and straightened her nightgown out and then walked towards the bathroom door and opened it, revealing a relieved Ruka.

Yuuki smiled earnestly at Ruka and said with a smile, "Well, I waited and…"

"Well?" Ruka insisted. Her eyes were eager to know the truth.

The girl bit her bottom lip lightly and then said, "I'm pregnant… I'm going to have Onii-sama's child" Ruka's mouth split into a small, affectionate smile as she walked a few steps before pulling Yuuki into a tight embrace.

"Kaname-sama will be happy" Was all Ruka whispered before pulling back and smiling once more at Yuuki, who returned her smile with a happy grin of her own. Ruka bid Yuuki good bye and walked out. Yuuki walked out of the bathroom and slid onto the bed, laying back as her long hair splayed about her as she sported a large, tearful grin on her face.

_She was going to have Onii-sama's child!_

It was this single statement that put Yuuki into a soft slumber.

**XoXoXoX**

Kaname returned home shortly before the dawn, Kain following after. "Welcome Back, Kaname-sama" Ruka said as she bowed to the dark haired vampire. Kaname replied smiling slightly, "Thank you, Ruka-san. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

On the inside, Ruka was smirking widely, but on the outside, she maintained her cool and calm façade as she rose and said, "Nothing at all, Kaname-sama. Just the usual. Yuuki-sama slept and I read a book or two from the library"

Inclining his head, he walked ahead without answering and once out of hearing range, Kain appeared from the shadows and stated, "You know something I don't know. Talk, Ruka" A coy and playful smile reached its way on the blond woman's lips.

"Follow Me, Kain-kun"

**XoXoXoX**

Kaname opened the door of him and Yuuki's room and saw Yuuki sleeping peacefully underneath the covers. Her long hair splayed about as her chest rose and fell with every soft breath. His eyes went to her neck, which was exposed because of her position in the bed. His mouth and throat suddenly flared up with the hunger for blood and his eyes bleeding bright blood red.

Then, memories from a day and a half ago came back – flooding his mind with all those images of him and Yuuki and the positions they did. He took off his shoes and slid into next to Yuuki, holding her close to his body. Yuuki sighed and snuggled back into the warmth that suddenly surrounded her as she slept on – her back to his chest.

This was madness. He knew something was wrong with Yuuki and he wanted to find out what it was that was bothering her. Moving some of her hair aside and lightly running his tongue along the side of her neck. Yuuki shivered delightfully at this contact, waking slowly to find Kaname holding her close against him.

She turned in his embrace and whispered softly, with affection, "Onii-sama," She leant up and kissed his lips softly before pulling back and continuing, "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you terribly" Kaname smiled faintly, his eyes going back to those warm mahogany hues as he answered gently, running a hand through her long, soft chocolate brown hair, "I am as well. I miss being near you, my precious little Yuuki… So fragile, so sweet… Like a Porcelain doll"

Yuuki smiled, tears watering at the sweet and tender words spoken to her. "Onii-sama" Yuuki spoke softly, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Kaname raised a hand from her waist to with the pad of his thumb, wiping away the unshed tears.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Yuuki?" Kaname whispered softly into Yuuki's ear, making her shiver delightfully once again. "Y-Yes, Onii-sama…" Yuuki replied meekly as his hand trailed lower towards the inner part of her thigh, her breath hitching in her throat.

The hand on her thigh and the whisper in her ear brought back many memories from a night and a half ago. _(His hands were everywhere, causing her the most pleasure when he fondled her gently – a soft, low moan escaping her lips) _Yuuki turned around in his embrace, removing the hand from its place on her inner thigh.

She looked up at him with her glazed over brown eyes and whispered her reply softly, "Onii-sama… I'm… I'm…going to have your child… Onii-sama…!"

Kaname swore his heart stopped as those words tumbled out of Yuuki's mouth. _'She's going to have… a baby…? __**MY **__baby?' _Was the only thought that went through his head at the moment. Yuuki took his silence as a good thing and whimpered out, "I…I had gotten a test to confirm it for me. Aren't you happy, Onii-sama?"

Then, Yuuki was held tighter against his body as he answered, sweetly and thickly, his tone filled with emotion as he kissed the side of her head lightly, "Yes, My precious Little Yuuki… Yes! To conceive with you is like making of an angel…"

Yuuki's eyes watered lightly over as she nuzzled deep into his chest, taking in his scent – which soothed her to the soul.

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki whispered as she soon nuzzled once more into his chest and sighed softly, falling back into a satisfied and deep slumber. As she slept, Kaname held her close, rubbing soothing and gentle circles on her lower back to help her sleep. He smiled slightly and he too fell into the same deep slumber his sister was in.

This was quite a surprise indeed.

**XoXoXoX**

**The Epic Writer: **Wow… I didn't think I could type another chapter this fast (sweatdrops and smiles earnestly). Anyway, yet _**ANOTHER **_chapter for you all to enjoy. Yes, isn't it quite a surprise? Yuuki-chan is pregnant. Yes and a small Lime for you perverts. (Should say this, seeing as she's a pervert as well). I have lost all ideas for anything Naruto… So, I can _**MAYBE **_pump out the sequel to "All for You". I don't know about "The White Rose", I'm not sure what I should write for this (sighs). Anyway, You know what to do… Review Please! Your reviews inspire me to write!

(--The Epic Writer--)


	4. Night Four: All About Us, Part One

**Before The Sun Comes Up**

_Still Doll Yuuki_

_I do not own Vampire Knight_

_--_

**.:Night Four: **"All About Us, Part One"**:.**

As usual, Yuuki sat on the long, black leather divan on her balcony one cool morning before dawn, looking out into the rising sun with a small smile curved on her face as she remembered all her times as a human. All of the friends she had made and people that had come to love and adore her…

…And people who she had come to love in her human life as well.

Her chocolate-wine colored eyes darkened as she remembered the first person who she ever loved and cared for…

_Zero…_

The memory of his off white silverfish hair, his pale—yet bright—violet colored eyes and his sickly pale face that seemed to haunt her very memory. Where was Zero now? Was he still alive? Somehow she doubted it…but somehow, she believed that he could survive. He is a human turned vampire after all.

A soft, almost silent whisper escaped Yuuki's lips as she dressed in a knee length black baby doll dress that flared out from the top part of the gown. Her hair was done into a plait over her right side and she slid on onyx ballet sandals, lacing them up to mid-calf high and letting the dress fall.

Almost as silent as an apparition, Yuuki slid a floor length hooded cloak over her dress and walked onto the open balcony and looked into the rising sun one last time before disappearing as the sun peaked over the horizon.

**XoXoXoX**

Yuuki wondered through the near desolate streets and with the help of the chairman's directions, she found herself in front of an apartment complex that seemed to house a good amount of people.

How was she ever going to know which place was where Zero resided?

She walked to the front steps and opened the door of the apartment complex and stepped inside, shedding the hood of her cloak, revealing her pale face and wine-chocolate colored eyes as she looked around.

Then, a familiar cheery voice is heard from the end of the hall.

"Ze—… OH MY GOD! _YUUKI-CHAN_!!!"

It was the voice of her former 'Otou-san', Kaein Cross.

Yuuki turned to face the taller, pale blond haired male, whose eyes twinkled happily.

"Chair—… I mean, Otou-san" Yuuki replied in a sedated tone of voice as Chairman strode up and stood a foot away, with a small grin on his face.

"It has been a long time since I last saw my darling Musume-chan!" the blond haired male chirped lightly, chuckling. **(1)**

A small, bemused smile tugged at the corner of Yuuki's lips as she answered in a light tone, "It has, Otou-san. It has" Then, she asked in quiet, passing curiosity, "Why are you here though?"

Kaein answered in a sedated voice, "The same reason you are. To check on Zero-kun" Yuuki's heart beat at the name.

_Zero was still ALIVE? After 3 years he managed to keep himself from turning into a… a…_

…_Level E?_

Tears gathered at the corner of Yuuki's chocolate-wine colored eyes and Kaein placed a comforting arm around the young vampire's shoulders. "Zero-kun is still alive…" the young female vampire murmured quietly as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Without another word, Kaein lead Yuuki into Zero's small, but hospitable complex, waiting for him to arrive.

**XoXoXoX**

That very said Male (Zero) arrived outside his apartment complex, ankle high in snow. He looked up at the clouds as the snow fell with distant violet eyes. He was thinking about distant, but still crisp and clear memories.

He wondered how Yuuki was doing… He missed her greatly and only hoped she'd come back to see him one day. Even if it was for a day, he'd miss class to be with her.

Zero then unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. He then strode up the steps of the apartment steps and entered it, closing the door behind him and shaking off the snow.

Once inside, he heard the chairman's light and cheerful tone through the thin walls and also…

His eyes widened only a slight bit as his mouth went dry.

…_Yuuki?_

To find out if it was truly her, he had to find out for himself.

Zero grabbed a hold of the door handle and twisted the handle slightly down and the door clicked.

The first word that came out of his mouth was as he stepped into the room to see the wide-eyed stare of his beloved Yuuki:

"…Yuuki"

**XoXoXoX**

Yuuki and the Chairman were having a light conversation when they both heard the front door slam and everything went silent for moments as the foot steps came closer and closer.

Then, the handle of the door twisted slightly down and the lock clicked open.

Then, she heard her own name spill softly from his mouth as she stared wide-eyed at him.

The brown haired vampire swore her heart stopped as the off-silver haired male stepped in the room in a long black trench coat. The only word that spilled from her mouth was a single name:

"…Zero"

**XoXoXoX**

**Still Doll Yuuki: **As you can see, I changed the name of my account to "Still Doll Yuuki"! I love it a _**lot**_!! Heh… Zero and Yuuki meet up once again! What a surprise… Lol. Not really. Zero-kun had to appear _sometime_ right? Well, if you liked it…

**TRANSLATION: **

"_Musume" means— "Daughter"_

… REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
